


When you're vagina blocked by your parents but they meet your girlfriend and you tell her you love her for the first time.

by Crushi2



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushi2/pseuds/Crushi2
Summary: The title





	When you're vagina blocked by your parents but they meet your girlfriend and you tell her you love her for the first time.

They came by Kat’s place to surprise her for her birthday but she wasn't there.

Kat and Adena come in already on their way to birthday sex location 3 (there are five on the list), and find themselves uncharacteristically clumsy. They’ve done this so many times. What is happening?

Giggles.

“Is that a suitcase? Were you going somewhere, Kat?”

“No but I’m cumming wherever you want.”

More giggles

Of course this is the point Mother Edison chimes in “Katherine, that’s just crass”

Unlike Adena, Kat doesn’t even show she’s startled, just tilts her head back and sighs in exasperation as she moves to shield Adena from her vision.

Without even looking “why are you here? When did you get here? Why didn’t you tell me you were…visiting (no way was she saying coming right now)?”

Adena’s frozen in place.

“And where’s Da–”

“Katie, it might be less uncomfortable if you remove your hand from the lovely woman’s breast for the time being.”

Kat slowly moves her hand from the warmth of her girlfriend’s shirt-clad boob (she was really looking forward to teasing that nipple very soon…nip-blocked on her birthday. This is not okay) to the bridge of her nose.

A whisper, “Kat, should I leave?”

More concerned with Adena’s leaving than her parents’ suprise invasion, she quietly responds “I mean…I understand if you want to, but you don’t have to go." and she literally looks like a wounded puppy.

Shaking her head with a slight smile, "What am I going to do with you, Kat Edison?"

"I have a few fun ideas"

Her parents chime in simultaneously "We're still he--"

"-you can both go".

Now everyone is giggling but Kat.

Adena walks around her _this_ -blocked girlfriend and towards the two seats Drs. Edison occupy.

"So I'm Adena El-Amin, a friend to your daughter..."

At that both parents raise an eyebrow and tilt their heads, prompting the three to laugh again while Kat looks on outwardly unamused but inwardly floating because they like each other.

"...ok well I'll just go freshen up and give you all time to talk. Although not my preferred first impression, it was nice meeting you."

Once she closes the door to the bedroom, Tamika (professionally known as Dr. T. Kimberly Edison or T.K. Edison, otherwise known as Mother Edison) notes "well, your friend seems to know her way around the apartment pretty well. She bypassed the guest bathroom completely."

"Mother..."

"If she changes into clothes she didn't take in there. You owe me Audra McDonald tickets, Lyn. Box seats with concierge service."

"Sure, dear." Addressing Kat, he asked "Is she why we lost all our travel miles?"

"Dad, it was an emergency. Ok. It was a stressful time. Immigration was being harsh and sending her away from me. I had no other way of seeing her. I had to make sure she was safe. And it's not like you were ever going to use them. They have an expiration or something anyway. So, technically I helped you."

Lyn eyed his daughter. "Katie, do you really think it was just about making sure she was safe?"

"Oh my god. Not this. No. No no no. I cannot do this. I cannot be patient K. Not anymore. If you want to be Drs TK and Lyn Edison about this then this conversation ends now. What I need is my mother and father allowing me to share my feelings, not trying to get me to analyze them. I won't let you intellectualize my relationship with her".

Neither of the psychologists had seen their daughter quite like this - raw, but confident, determined, and completely open.

Her mother was the first to agree and, surprisingly didn't even try to argue her case first. "Ok Katherine. We hear you and your father and I will be better about listening. Won't we Lyn?"

"Kitty Kat"  
"No."  
"Ok, Katiebug"  
"Dad, that doesn't make sense"  
"I thought we were feeling and not analyzing."  
"Oh my god"

At that time, Adena emerged from the room. "I'm sorry, did I just hear Kitty Kat?"

"See what you've started?"

The laughing 3 were at it again.

"Ooookay Athos, Pathos, and Aramis. I get it. You like each other."

Adena grabs fake-pouting Kat's hand and pulls her toward the couch across from her parents.

"Well, if we knew more about her we'd connect on more than laughing at your expense. So.. maybe we can start by you telling us about Peru?"

Adena looked to Kat for confirmation that she was comfortable with this and was met with a peck on the lips.

"Oh, before you get started and I forget. Lyn, Audra tickets. Ok, now we're ready."

The rest of the night was spent relaxed around the coffee table talking about Peru, their first meeting at the photo shoot, dildo contraband, the airport date (minus the sex), and various mini adventures they'd taken. They talked and talked for hours and it was nothing like those dining table non-fight "discussions" of her childhood. Kat actually enjoyed this. It didn't feel like a case study, but family.

As they were preparing for sleep, Kat noticed Adena studying her. She climbed into bed and cuddled up, "I know what you're thinking. We didn't get to all the birthday sex locations and you were ready to try the new position I learned at Scarlet. Don't worry. I have plans for that. We shall my dear 'Dena . Oh we shall. Besides, i just had an honest conversation with my parents without being on edge for the first time and they're currently sleeping down the hall from me knowing I'm sleeping next to the woman I love. So I'd say this birthday was a resounding success."

Adena was chuckling at her silliness and then abruptly halted and was staring at Kat with an intensity she didn't understand at first until it echoed in her head. At the moment of realization,  she kisses her with a passion Kat hasn't yet known. When they come up for air, Adena barely pants out a desperate "I love you too" before she's back on her.

This goes on until they fall asleep.

In the other room, Lyn just won the bet over who would say it first since it was clear they both felt it. Thanks to Kat's paper thin walls, Tamika has to watch the Emoji movie with him.


End file.
